Parallel Universe
" " is the 8th episode of the second season of Lab Rats. It first aired on June 17th, 2013. Plot Leo is inadvertently sucked into Davenport’s new invention and transported into a parallel universe where Tasha is a brilliant inventor, Davenport is her insecure assistant and Leo finally has what he’s always wanted, bionic abilities. Story It's movie night as everybody gets set Leo notices that he has seen the movie pointing out it was good,Although Tasha reminds him he must do the dishes moments later,Leo drops a plate with Tasha grounding him for 2 weeks, Leo calls it Not Fair as he walks into the lab with a partol opening and him falling into it into a Parrell Universe. Leo thens awakens in Donald's house but the funiture apperes to be all white. Tasha then comes in a suit notcing Leo put a whole through the door. Instead of getting mad she congrualtes him,later telling him Do Not Use You're Bionics at school Donald then comes out telling him he has all the bionics Adam,Bree and Chase had plus additional ones such as goe-leaping,Leo attetemps to fly but fails he letter reaches to school with Perry acting nice and with home-mades cookies,Leo then goes to Adam,Bree and Chase although Adam is smart,Bree is popular and Chase is a jock. And Adam points out their names are Henderson and not Danvenport and Leo who was to naive to notice that they are not the Adam,Bree and Chase from his Universe. The Henderson's later trick Leo into using his bionics which get him caught by goverment agent,Donald later finds out Leo was telling the truth about him being form a different universe leo tires to geo-leap out the school but lands out the hall-way and end up getting caught. The agent trap Leo and Donald in Tasha's home where Leo manges to escape to his Universe. Leo then arrives in his normal universe telling everybody he was in a parrell universe although nobody belives him escape Donald as he says Any universe where you're mom is a tech mobile has to be parrell universe Tasha then stares at Donald. Donald mumbles his scetence then says he'll be doing the dishes Cast 'Main Cast' *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport / Chase Henderson *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport / Adam Henderson *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport / Bree Henderson *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport / Alternate Donald Davenport 'Recurring Cast' *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport / Alternate Tasha *Maile Flanagan as Alternate Principal Perry Guest Cast Tim Russ as Agent Gordon Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Trivia *Similar to Marcus, Leo has all of the Lab Rats' bionics, plus a few others such as geo-leaping. *In the Parallel Universe, the Lab Rats' last names is Henderson. It may not or may be their birth surname. *Leo has the same abilities as Victor Krane in this episode. *This is the first episode of the series Adam, Bree, and Chase don't use their bionics. Userbox Code:Universe Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:June Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages